


Pieces of rechange

by Sailor_Sweety



Series: Conniel Challenge [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conniel Challenge, Conniel Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sweety/pseuds/Sailor_Sweety
Summary: Connor goes in evidence room and meet Daniel.





	Pieces of rechange

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of the Conniel Week.  
> I hope this is good for the clothes swap theme.
> 
> Still a newbie in english writing so I beg you to pardon me for all my mistakes.

**DAY TWO - Clothes Swap**

 

              

It knows this room by heart. It has already come here at multiple times. When it came here, it had always something with it.

Connor doesn’t know why it do that. He’s… It’s not a deviant after all! Or… Maybe, he was…? If he is a deviant that’s explain why he does that and even a lot of things…

 

Like why he comes here with a new bio-corposant and some part compatible with PL600. Connor fidgets with his coin. Looking around him uneasy. Hank has stood from his desk to go the bathroom, Reed and Chris are not here, on field. Ben Collins has his face in the box of donuts. Nobody looks at him. He is just ignored by all, a good thing.

 

The Deviant(?) stands up and start to go to the evidence room. He has an unlimited access since he works on all the android-cases. An evidence bag under his arm. All in his posture is professional, like if he just goes in there to put evidence.

 

He walks to the wall that revel the “evidence”. Showing the only body in there. He had killed nobody since the cases with Hank started. The android of Carlos Ortiz is still alive in his cell, he hadn’t followed the mom and the girl on the hallway, the android with the birds escaped from them, he let the Traci’s alive and he didn’t find the deviant from the Stratford tower on purpose…

 

He lets a laugh escape him, did he really think he was not a deviant? Even with… All of that? What kind of fool he was… He’s completely a deviant… Since he saw Daniel. Daniel made him… Feel. At first, he thought it was just software instability, but now… He now it’s something more than that.

 

Connor steps to Daniel hung in the wall. He puts down his evidence bag in the floor and take out, from a hidden cupboard, the bio-composant he wants to use for bringing Daniel to live and the limbs he needs.

 

The deviant hunter inserts the #4717g composant in Daniel’s head. Daniel seems to take a big inhale when he comes back to life. He looks lost, his eyes widening when he examines everywhere around him. His sight and face become angrier when he sees him.

 

                “You lied to me, Connor! I trusted you, and you lied to me!...”

 

                “No! I don’t! You need to trust me now. This time… Humans will not betray us. I don’t want you to die that night on the roof! I wanted to protect you but I’m just an android… A negotiator… Even if I want so hard they would never had listened to me.”

 

His voice was shaking, his vocal processor seems to glitches.

 

“I… Every time I came here… I bring the limbs you need for an emergency repair. Let me help you. I’ll never bothering you again if you want to. I… I will not promise. You’ll not trust any promise I can made… But... Please… Let me help you.”

 

“O... Okay. I have nothing to lose again… I’ve already lost everything after all…”

 

Connor sighs of relief and goes take in the cupboard all the limbs for Daniel. Slowly, he strips off the clothes from the PL600 who look at him with a frown.

 

“I need to take them off… For changing your arm and… Your legs.”

 

Daniel nods a little and looks intensely Connor who takes off his left arm and puts the new one. He gasps when the connection starts, he looks at his hand he can move now. He flexes his finger gradually when Connor change both his legs, looking away when the deviant hunter is on his knee in front of him.

 

Connor places his hands on Daniel’s hips and unhook him. Daniel puts his hands on Connor’s shoulders with a little scream of surprise. When he’s on the floor, he falls on Connor. He stands only with Connor’s arms around his waist, in a tight hug and his own arms around the neck of Connor.

They both blush in blue. The time stopping around them when they connect by accident. Daniel saw and felt everything.

He saw all the case Connor botched on purpose, the deviants he let alive.

He saw himself. Hanging like a broken doll on the wall. The feeling of the tears on his… On Connor’s cheeks. There Thirium pump squeeze in pain.

And…

This feeling…

When he made a preconstruction of nothing, a… Dream? A fantasy? Something Connor wanted. Connor wanted to caress his cheek. Seeing him smiling and then… Kissed him. With tenderness and… Love.

 

Connor breaks the contact with a jump. Still holding Daniel to prevent any fall.

 

                “Can you… Stand by your own?”

                “Yes. I think I can yes. My legs are in 89% connected.”

 

Connor nods and lets him alone. He goes to his evidence bag and gets out one of his own uniform. With the shirt, the tie, the pant, the jacket… All his uniform. He hands it him.

 

                “You need to dress up with it. I’ll create a diversion when you will exit this room. Nobody will catch you…”

                “But… If you do that… They’ll know you helped me?”

                “Yes… But… You’re more important than me Daniel. I’ll be deactivated soon.”

 

He shrugs with a little smile, a sad one. He seems resigned to it. Daniel looks at him intensely when he puts Connor’s clothes on him, if Connor wasn’t so sad, he would have been amused to see Connor looking everywhere except at him, to give him some “privacy”. An irony, after he ripped his clothes and changed his limbs when he was almost naked.

 

                “Connor…”

 

Connor turns his head to look at Daniel in his blue eyes.

 

                “Came with me. Run away with me!”

 

Connor is surprised from this offer. Maybe…. Maybe he can… Yes. He can. He can follow Daniel and runs away from here. Together. But…

 

                “But why?”

                “Just because. Don’t think hard about it. But…. I saw all your memories and…”

 

He doesn’t finish his sentence. Sometime, gestures are better than word. He pulls him against him and takes Connor lips. Kissing him hardly. Feverously.

 

                “Follow me. Stay alive. Stay alive with me.”

               

Connor smiles widely, like a happy poodle. He nods and smile strongly. He’ll follow Daniel everywhere. Together. He’ll protect Daniel forever, even with his life.


End file.
